Kohm
| introduced = | notes = |pellets = 1-12}} The Kohm is a Grineer plasma shotgun with a unique held-trigger function. While holding the firing button, the Kohm will add an additional pellet to the following shot until it reaches a maximum of twelve pellets per shot, all while increasing its rate of fire. However, the increase in pellet count consumes extra ammunition. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: * High accuracy if not at full spool. *High pellet count at full spool. *Innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Highest magazine size and maximum ammo out of any shotgun. Disadvantages: *Low initial damage. ** Requires spooling shots to reach maximum effectiveness. *Consumes multiple ammunition per shot at full spool-up. * Hard to regain ammunition without a capped Ammo Mutation. *Low accuracy at full spool. *Damage falloff starts at 15 meters. *Slow fire rate when not at full spool-up. **Even then, the fire rate is still slower than most automatic weapons. Notes * While holding the firing button, each time the Kohm shoots, it will add pellets to the shot. ** Sprinting does not cancel the windup period as long as the firing button is still held. Exiting from a sprint will allow the weapon to resume where it left off. ** At full spool it shots 12 pellets and uses 4 ammo per shot. *** Pellet count is verified by a video with unmodded Kohm, frame by frame: **** http://imgur.com/Ph5OyFs ** With base magazine capacity, it can fire 66 shots in succession before needing to reload, spending 244 ammo. ** The Kohm's spread remains low until the 5th shot is the spooling cycle, allowing sniping even with a high pellet count as long as it's allowed to spool down between shots. ** If it's in the middle of a firing chain and it doesn't have ammo to fire the next shot it will attempt to reload even if the magazine still has ammo in it. Tips * The has the capability of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the the prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. ** Other known firearms which shares the same property are the AkJagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Miter, Panthera, Spectra, Tigris, Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime), Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal). * A fully-ranked Shotgun Ammo Mutation is essential for prolonged use. Alternatively, you can use Team Ammo Restores or Shotgun Scavenger. * Additional pellets fire through doors and terrain, making the Kohm very effective at destroying hordes of high leveled units. * The Kohm benefits from Tainted Shell surprisingly well, reducing its overall spread even at full-spool and allowing it to hit targets from greater distances. The penalty to fire rate could also be considered a benefit as it reduces the rate the Kohm uses up ammo. ** Although a polarity can limit elemental modding potential, Tainted Shell also has a polarity, thus is not much of an issue unless you do not own the mod. Trivia * The weapon's name is likely derived from Ohm (Ω), a unit for measuring electrical resistance. This ties to the Kohm being an energy weapon. ** The name Kohm is perhaps an abbreviation of Kilo-'ohm', which is simply 1,000 ohms. * At the time of its release the Kohm could fire up to 10 pellets at full spool, which coupled with the particle effects on its projectiles could result in considerable lag. Update 15.13 reduced the pellet count at full spool to 5, and increased the damage per pellet to compensate. Media KohmCodex.png|Kohm in Codex KohmSplashArt.jpg Warframe Kohm Again? thequickdraw Kohm 15.6.3 - Mogamu Warframe Kohm update 15.6.0 Lets Max (Warframe) E21 - Kohm Warframe Builds - KOHM Plentiful Pellets 3 forma - Update 16.9 See Also *Kohmak, a miniature Kohm-like weapon for secondary use. fr:Kohm Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Grineer Category:Update 15